Breathing
by Yummy
Summary: Zim and Gir leave Earth and Dib behind for unknown reasons. 4 Years later..(Slashy warning!) FINISHED! FINALLY!
1. Beginning thingy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am merely a little puppet who writes stuff and wishes she could've come up with them as her own. Zim and all things invaderly belong to God; Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
A/N: hey! My first Zim fic ever…hope it's not a complete bomb. I'll get the other chapter thingy up soon, as soon as I'm done. R/R and please! Flamers are mean, but I won't ignore your messages, as long as there's a good reason. You can't just say ''I'm Bob, I think Zim sucks and so does your story. The end.'' O_o..cuz I'll...bite you………enjoy ^^!  
  
  
  
It was night.  
  
I loved the night.  
  
I loved how cool and calm and relaxing it was. I loved how I could sit on the roof and stare up at the stars and the deep oblivion that was the sky and never get tired of drawing out the shapes of constellations in the dust next to me.  
  
The night was quiet and offered conciliation, a hiding place.  
  
Maybe Zim liked the night as much as I did.  
  
While I ran to the night to sit in the shadows and claim my sanity, he would retreat to God-knows-where and plot God-knows-what.  
  
Zim.  
  
The very name made my skin crawl and made me despise anything green or yellow, 'cause as you know, yellow is kinda like green...  
  
I sighed unhappily and tried to push Zim far from my thoughts, but found it nearly impossible. True, he was out to ruin all our lives and herd us into eternal torment and hell on earth, but I couldn't help but respect him a little. He had given my meaningless lonely life something to chase after.  
  
Zim.  
  
How was I supposed to feel about that?  
  
Suddenly, a loud but melancholic voice broke through my pondering.  
  
''Dib, the pizza's here!''  
  
No doubt that was Gaz, my-more-than-a-little-older-Goth sister.  
  
At least she wasn't a cheerleader.  
  
I sighed and stood, then dropped over the side, caught the gutter and scooted into the kitchen through the open window.  
  
Gaz paid no attention to me as she got her pizza and walked back into the living to watch TV.  
  
I was lucky if she even realized I existed.  
  
At least she didn't bug me.  
  
I walked past the open pizza box on the counter, the thought of food nauseating to me at the moment, and took a can of Poop Cola from the fridge and walked quietly to my room.  
  
I closed the door quietly behind me and sat on my bed, sitting there unblinking with the cold soda numbing my hand.  
  
Zim.  
  
How come my thoughts kept coming back to him?  
  
Had he planted some weird device on me that would drive me insane with insignificant thoughts of him?  
  
I didn't even realize I had dropped my soda till it rolled over and hit my foot, and I blinked. Then my thoughts went back to him again.  
  
'I wonder,' I said to myself, laying back on my soft bed. 'Does Zim ever think of me...I mean, other than fantasizing over ripping my guts out and stewing them?'  
  
I stood and stretched for a moment and took off my shoes and trench coat and laid them neatly on the chair by my window.  
  
Then I saw Zim.  
  
He was standing on the sidewalk; head hung low, that idiotic green dog hugging his leg.  
  
He looked up at the sky and I could see his chest rise in a loud sigh that I swore I almost felt...so near to me.  
  
I wanted to open my window and say something to him, but I stood unmoving.  
  
He leaned over slightly and patted Gir on the head and looked up, his eyes connecting with mine.  
  
I thought he would flip out, grab Gir, and run like hell, but he just smiled weakly up at me. I smiled back and pressed my hand to the window, but Zim had already turned towards his oddly colored home and started back, dragging Gir behind him.  
  
As I lay in bed that night, so many things clouded over my brain.  
  
Zim had looked sad, depressed, and lost even, but he had smiled at me.  
  
Usually he would've shook his fist and screamed about doom and we'd fight in the middle of the road under the pale moon, and as stuff would blow up and innocent rose bushes set on fire, I would be enjoying it all.  
  
Zim.  
  
I don't think I despise you, after all.  
  
Whatever was wrong, I think I would make it better when I saw him next.  
  
So in the morning I dressed and ran to his house and knocked and when Gir answered, the little robot didn't seem as perky as usual.  
  
''Hi Gir,'' I said as kindly as possible.  
  
The little thing squeaked a small ''hi'' but he didn't bother to smile.  
  
''Is Zim home?'' I ventured.  
  
''He doesn't feel well,'' Gir said as he began to close the door.  
  
I put my hand out to stop it, concerned as ever, and it must have been on my face because the small pale blue robot looked surprised.  
  
''Can I see him, anyway?'' I hastily asked, but tried to look composed.  
  
Gir shrugged and moved out of the way and I walked in past him cautiously, making sure there were no hidden traps or anything.  
  
Gir shut the door and strode to the couch and sat, but instead of the turning on the TV he just sat there and stared.  
  
''So, uh...'' I shifted uncomfortably. ''Where's Zim?''  
  
Gir twitched a little and blinked, as if coming out of a trance. ''He's in the secret lab place that I'm not supposed to tell anyone where it's located.''  
  
I blinked. ''Where's that?''  
  
''In the basement.'' Gir said absently.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. ''How do I get to the basement?''  
  
Gir pointed at the toilet in the kitchen and I raised an eyebrow, but decided he was right and made my way to the basement...by means of flushing myself down a toilet.  
  
I stepped into a wide, high arching room filled with large computers and equipment and immediately knew Zim was down here somewhere.  
  
Cautiously, I stepped through the entrance and saw him almost instantly. He was sitting in front of a large screen, staring blankly at an image of earth. I observed him; he was slumped over a little and he kept sighing sadly. After a moment or two of this, he finally caressed the image slightly with his hand, then clicked a button and the image faded slowly. He stood and turned around and our eyes met again.  
  
As a reflex I went into a battle stance, but Zim just stood, staring at me like I was no different than a fly on the wall.  
  
''Oh,'' he finally said, his voice faded and strained. ''It's you.''  
  
My guard weakened and my arms dropped to my sides slowly. ''Zim?''  
  
He shook his head slowly. ''What was I thinking?...When I actually believed I was important...'' He spoke more to himself than to me, and I was unsure whether I should comfort him or leave.  
  
He stood silently with his head hung for a moment, then he looked at me. ''Well?'' He asked, his bright eyes now dull and glossy.  
  
''Well what?'' I retorted, surprised he expected anything from me.  
  
''Aren't you going to kill me? Please?''  
  
I stood still at his request. Please? He wanted to die?  
  
''But, Zim, I'm not...''  
  
Before I could finish he grabbed my hand in one fluid motion that caught me off-balance, and I began to question my guard.  
  
''Dib,'' He said, staring me in the eyes, his hold on my hand tightening and then faltering. He was going to say something more, but the words caught in the air, and there was no sound.  
  
''Y-Yes?'' I finally ventured.  
  
Zim let go of my hand and looked away. ''Gir and I are leaving.''  
  
I froze, a mixture of shock and disappointment choking my throat. For a moment I was unsure whether he was being honest or just weird.  
  
I asked him why, and his grip on my hand tightened again and he looked away, a single tear falling and disappearing before it hit the ground.  
  
''Things happen, stink beast,'' He was fighting from bursting into tears. ''Can't we leave it at that?''  
  
I stared at him, open mouthed, and frozen as he pushed me aside and walked away into the darkness muttering a choked goodbye after him.  
  
Reality hit me like a load of bricks, and I snapped, running into the dark hall but getting lost quickly. All around me I could hear Zim's fleeting footsteps.  
  
''Will you ever be back?!'' I cried into the darkness.  
  
There was no answer...and by the time I found my way back upstairs, they were gone. 


	2. Bum bum buuuum! Chapter 2 oo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story blah blah blah yadda yadda snarf.  
  
A/N: o.o you know what? Cereal shouldn't be called cereal. It should be called crunch stuff. By the way, I'm just assuming our lovable IZ peoples were 13 in the beginning. M'mkay? Oh and btw again...I know Gaz is Dib's little sister. But for this fic, she's older than him. It just works better that way *nods*  
  
  
  
Four years.  
  
It had been four years since Zim had left without a trace.  
  
He left behind his strange house, and not a day went by that I didn't see it somehow.  
  
From my window or in my dreams.  
  
One certain dream was just me and this man in a room. The lights were low, and it was hot and stuffy, but he kept refusing to turn on the fans or open a window. He finally leaned forward and grabbed my hand; just as Zim had done, but then I'd wake up and cry like a little baby.  
  
Today was the same as I woke up screaming with my alarm, then realized what had happened and decided just to get ready for school.  
  
I passed Gaz in the hallway.  
  
Since we were thirteen her purple hair had grown a considerable amount and she hadn't bothered to cut it. She was always too busy with her little GameSlave 23, I think...  
  
She had turned 17 a while ago and my own birthday was fast approaching, but I never expected much from her or my father. Pizza, maybe, but usually that was just Gaz's pleasure.  
  
I sulked to school, and sulked through my morning classes, sulked through lunch and when fourth hour came, I sulked some more.  
  
I barely talked and when I did it was to voice an opinion. An opinion that was promptly thrown back into my face and laughed at, but I guess I was used to it by now.  
  
As fourth hour got out and I was busy sulking to fifth hour, I caught a glimpse of someone who looked familiar. I immediately craned my neck and looked around feverishly, and caught another quick glimpse of him. He was with a girl...and if I didn't know better I'd say it was...  
  
A girl pushed me out of her way, and then more people shouted at me to get out of the way. I tumbled forward, and gave up hope of finding out about who they were and entered fifth hour quietly.  
  
Being older, I was taller and a little more blessed in the way of muscles, but I still felt pathetic. Well, of course I was.  
  
The head cheerleader had pushed me around.  
  
For the rest of the school day I played over what small amount of features I had caught from the boy and girl.  
  
The boy was tall and well built, he had boyish features and charming eyes that seemed familiar and his skin was a tanned peachy color, while his hair was brownish-blonde.  
  
The girl at his side was probably just a bit shorter than me, ''cute'' if you wanted, but she was a clear airhead and so not my type. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were probably either green or blue.  
  
The bell rang, surprising me, then I quickly darted from my class to my locker. Using a special lock and key device my dad had invented, I was able to open it from halfway down the hall, grab my stuff and dart.  
  
On my way home I once again passed Zim's old house. Where as it used to look run-down and shady, today it almost looked alive again.  
  
Then the door opened and the blonde from school stepped out.  
  
My legs locked into place and although my knees felt weak, I found I couldn't do anything but stare at her.  
  
I expected her to notice me, call me a freak, and run away, but she just closed her eyes and ran around in between the gnomes and sang a song.  
  
It was kind of high pitched and pinched, but she had almost a childish quality around her, though she very well looked 16 or 17.  
  
When I found the strength to break away, I cleared my throat and the girl looked at me momentarily then glided over to me, grasping onto my leg.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and tried to shake her off, but she jumped up quickly, and looked up into my eyes.  
  
''I know who you are...'' She said, her voice oddly familiar.  
  
''Uhm, yea, I know who I am too.'' I said, not exactly sure what to think of her.  
  
From inside the once dormant Zim house came a loud, sharp voice.  
  
Simple as it was, it was almost enough to send me into seizures.  
  
''Gir, get in here!''  
  
That was the order.  
  
The blonde stuck her tongue out at me and smiled, then ran up the pathway, straight into the door, before opening the door and zipping inside.  
  
It only took me a moment to realize what had just happened, and I flew down the pathway, pounding on the door.  
  
I could hear Gir inside laughing about something, followed by several loud crashes, and then the door opened slightly.  
  
''Who is it?'' The male voice ordered.  
  
Four years leading up to this day, and now my words were lost. ''Uh...I...''  
  
That's about as much as I got out before the door swung open.  
  
''You wha-'' His angry voice faded and his eyes grew wide.  
  
For a minute we just stared at each other, the only noise coming from Gir hitting herself with a couch pillow inside.  
  
I finally decided to speak, and though I formed the words, they were breathy and forced. ''Z...Zim?''  
  
A/N:...now click to part 3… 


	3. Doom buma dum DOOOO! Chapter 3

A/N:….  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned if I wouldn't have to have this.  
  
It was later that night and Zim had joined me in my nightly roof top star gazing adventures. Mostly, we sat in silence, unsure of what to think, but then I decided to ask questions for closure.  
  
''Why'd you leave?'' I asked.  
  
''I told you already.'' Zim replied earnestly.  
  
''Ok, so why'd you come back?''  
  
Zim paused and then looked up at the sky and pointed to a star, as if to say something, but shook his head and said, ''Sometimes, you leave things because you think they're driving you insane, but in truth; it's being away from it that drives you insane.''  
  
We were quiet for some time before I finally said, ''What happened to Gir?''  
  
Zim looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. ''What do you mean? Gir's as stupid as ever.''  
  
''No,'' I fixed my question quickly. ''I mean, why is Gir...you know...female?''  
  
The lost look left Zim's face and a sheepish ''ohhh'' followed. ''It's new disguises!'' Zim beamed.  
  
''I thought Gir was a guy.'' I said absently.  
  
''Yeah, me too...'' Zim trailed. ''Apparently Gir was short for Girl.''  
  
I had a soft smile on my face as I turned my gaze back up to the night sky before another thought crept into my mind.  
  
''Zim, out of disguise, are you still really short?''  
  
There was a long pause before Zim said slyly, ''Why, Dib Human? Are you going to use that information against me?''  
  
I shook my head. ''Nahh. Although,'' I paused and felt my face get hot and I tried to find the right words. ''I will admit I'm glad you came back.''  
  
Zim's humanish-disguised face clouded over and he looked over at me. ''Why? I made your life miserable.''  
  
My smile faded as I remembered the worst times with Zim. Particularly when he turned us into bologna. ''Yes...Yes, you did.''  
  
Zim looked even more lost now. ''So then...why? Are you out to dissect me again?''  
  
I shook my head and looked back up at the sky. ''No, no, Zim...It's just you were a friend, I guess. My only one.''  
  
Zim was looking at me like I was crazy. ''I made your life a living hell and you call me your friend?''  
  
I shrugged and looked at him, no emotions ruling my face. ''Yeah, and you'd say the same about me for yourself.''  
  
He nodded. ''Yeah, I guess so.''  
  
I had him cornered; I could almost laugh at my own reverse psychology I had planned. ''Then why'd you come back?''  
  
Zim looked away and didn't answer my question, and I assumed he had gone to ignoring me, when his distant voice broke into the silence.  
  
His voice. As he talked, it seemed he was almost confused and hurt to be telling me at the same...he was distancing himself.  
  
''The day I left,'' He began, unsteady and unsure. ''I had been getting fed up with my mission; you kept getting in the way, and I was going crazy.''  
  
I looked down, almost feeling sorry for being so obnoxious.  
  
''So, I tried to contact the Tallest and ask for a new planet to be assigned to...''  
  
His voice trailed off and so did my thoughts. A different planet? He wanted to leave?  
  
The only thing that could've taken me from that misplaced nostalgic state droned on, ''But when I finally got through on the transmissions after many 'false alarms', the Tallest sniped my questions.'' He paused and stared out into the dark before him, like he was trying to find the right thing to say.  
  
''And...They told me I would have Earth or nothing. When I asked what they meant, they told me simply that; you have only Earth now. 'Earth will be your home, Zim, because your are banned from Irk. Forever. As for being an invader...you never were one.''' Zim choked and dropped his head, silent.  
  
I sighed and looked away, unsure of what to do. Comfort him or leave him alone?  
  
''I never really was interested in the part of taking over Earth,'' Zim said, voice muffled by his hands. ''I only wanted to please the Tallests. Those stupid bastards, I gave them my life and they would've taken it and dropped it to hell, for all they cared.''  
  
Gaz's voice pierced into the unsettling blankness of Zim and I with, ''Dib, a stupid preppy looking blonde is here for that weirdo guy you're with!''  
  
I hit myself on the forehead slightly. Gaz, what a charming girl.  
  
Zim stood and brushed off his pants. ''Well, it's probably Gir wanting to go out for food or something as equally nauseating.''  
  
Nodding, I stood as well and tried to figure out what to say when it dawned on me. ''Wait Zim.''  
  
The former-Irken stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. ''What?''  
  
''You never answered my question...Was Earth the only place left for you to go? Couldn't there be other planets for you and Gir? Or is there a reason you came back?''  
  
Zim opened his mouth to defend himself, but he just stared at me, silent and unmoving.  
  
Finally he smiled weakly and said, ''I came back because some things you can't live without.''  
  
The meaning of that was lost on me as another question seeped into my mind. ''What do you look like now? I mean, out of disguise?''  
  
Zim reached back with no emotion on his masked face and pulled up on the back of his head. It gave off easily and came sliding and removing itself with his hand.  
  
His face, smooth and green as always, his eyes, large and the normal shiny red, his two antennae's, slightly drooping, and I was surprised to see he WAS that tall!  
  
I wanted to comment on how much he changed without really looking different, but the only words that came out were, ''How'd you get so tall?!''  
  
Zim didn't answer that one as he slipped his mask back on and left quickly, leaving me standing on the roof; alone, confused, but alive once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: For some reason, parts of this chapter and the last one don't make sense and I'm not really happy with some of it. The plot.....dun dun dunnnnnn...confuses even me, but be patient and I think it might make some sense somewhere along the line. Yeah ^___^ Gir is short for girl! LMAO o_O I just had to do that for some reason. And we all KNEW Gir would be a blonde! Fourth part coming.....AS SOON AS I WRITE IT! *Dramatic stance*....*puppy dog eyes* I need praise..please? n______n so I can keep going...Us starving writers, you know. We're all crazy and we live and breathe comments......*weird look*..what? 


	4. Doodooit goes on Chapter 4

I don't think I slept at all that night.  
  
I got up just as the sun was breaking the horizon and got ready quickly, deciding to meet Zim at his house.  
  
What was wrong with me? I would've wanted to attack him with paint guns and tie him up with barbed wire and other freakish things, but now I just wanted to be near him.  
  
As I stepped out into the chilly newborn morning and found my legs go into automatic mode down the sidewalk, tiny memories flashed in front of my eyes.  
  
I was filled with nostalgia, like Zim had died for four years and then life was breathed back into his lungs and he returned.  
  
It seemed so weird, but he had changed.  
  
Where there used to be a short, loud, self-assured alien was now a tall, quiet, and almost troubled...thing. Was he even an alien anymore if he sought shelter here on Earth? Like in a church, if you're an atheist but run into a sanctuary to try and claim your sanity, what does that make you?  
  
I blinked as I found myself on the front step of Zim's weird house and smiled. I was glad that it held life within it now.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
  
It came from an undisguised, half-asleep Gir.  
  
It--HER eyes were halfway open and sleep was evident all over the robotic face.  
  
''Hooray for Earth.'' Gir said blandly, waving one arm weakly and covering a yawn with the other.  
  
I raised an eyebrow then crouched down to Gir's level.  
  
''Where's Zim, Gir?''  
  
Gir stared at me for a moment than said, ''Who's Zimgir?''  
  
There was a crash behind Gir and I heard Zim yelling to Gir.  
  
''Gir, who're you talking to?!''  
  
Gir's eyes opened wide and she squeaked happily. ''Your boyfriend, master!''  
  
Zim ran to the door and Gir fled, screeching happily.  
  
The door swung open and Zim stood, eyes wide.  
  
''Is something wrong?'' He asked.  
  
''No, I just thought I'd walk with you to school.''  
  
Zim shrugged a response and got his disguise on, dragging Gir behind him, in her disguise.  
  
Gir ran ahead of us singing a song in several different languages, but Zim and I stayed pretty quiet.  
  
It becoming numbed and unnerving.  
  
What happened to the Zim that you couldn't get to shut up?  
  
This Zim was so quiet, so hallow...so dead.  
  
I grabbed my head and I didn't even realize how loud I was when I shouted, ''What is wrong with you, Zim?!''  
  
Zim stopped walking and looked at me, and he almost looked hurt.  
  
Gir had also stopped and stared, but shrugged after a moment and disappeared into her multilingual song.  
  
I kept my eyes on Zim, my emotions building up into this one moment.  
  
''I'm fine, Dib.''  
  
He pushed past me and walked away, just like that.  
  
I watched him disappear along the trail to skool in the rising sun and felt an incredibly jolt of deja` vu.  
  
It was just like when he had left before.  
  
A/N: bum…bum….bum! I kind of like this chapter, even though it's painfully short. More soon, promises!  
  
Disclaimer: hahaha. 


	5. Park benches are cute! Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I like cheese. I don't own Zim. I don't own Kleenexes.  
  
A/n: wow...took a while to finally update. I've been so busy and tired. Anyhoo, here is your...uhm...fifth chapter. Enjoy!! By the way, this chapter is told in Zim's POV...it needed to be. And I'm compressing two chapters together (both zim POV) because I'm lazy...x__X  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
I had tried to avoid Dib for the rest of the day, but he seemed to be around every corner, looking at me from the side of his eyes.  
  
I still felt a little unsure whether he wanted to rip me open or get inside my head. Either way, it was working. He was definitely in my head.  
  
And though Gir had only made it inside the house ten seconds before me, I came in to a train wreck.  
  
Gir had half her mask and wig on, but her bodysuit was crumpled in the corner, and she was dancing around the trashed living room.  
  
Disgusted and disappointed, I waded through piles of pizza boxes and chocolate milk cartoons with faces drawn on them to Gir; who was dancing like a ''monkey.''  
  
''Gir!'' I barked.  
  
The small robot looked up at me and waved cheerfully. ''Hi!''  
  
Then she ignored me and went back to...whatever it was she was doing.  
  
''What did you do?...In such a short amount of time, too.''  
  
Gir stopped and looked up at me, rubbing her metallic chin thoughtfully. ''I...''  
  
I nodded, waiting.  
  
''...Don't...know!'' She screamed with glee and threw a couple pizza boxes in the air.  
  
''Who's going to clean this mess?'' I was trying not to yell. She hated it and would resort to making...weird noises.  
  
Gir opened her mouth to speak, but I held up a hand quickly.  
  
''Wait, let me guess...you don't know.''  
  
Gir clapped her hands together and nodded. ''Yay! Master! Let's play that game again...what am I thinking now?'' Gir stared into my eyes as if she were trying to send me a message, but she only looked stupid.  
  
''Pigs...pizza...something equally as disgusting.'' I grumbled and hit myself on the forehead as the doorbell rang as soon as Gir began to squeal happily and dance around screaming.  
  
I made way for the door but Gir ran to the door, and opened it, smiling widely. ''Why hello, lover boy! I wanna love you!'' Gir jumped on the unsuspecting visitor, throwing them to the ground.  
  
I groaned loudly and crossed to the door to see Gir licking Dib's face.  
  
''Hi...Zim. Can I come in?''  
  
I tried to ignore a sudden flush of embarrassment and nodded.  
  
''That is,'' I said, finding a hint of my old cockiness. ''If I'm not interrupting anything.''  
  
Gir smiled up at me and licked Dib's face again before hopping off and running away.  
  
Dib came in and managed to compose himself and I gave him a Kleenex to wash the Gir slobber off his face.  
  
He wanted to go somewhere quiet to talk, so that immediately ruled out my base.  
  
As Gir waved goodbye to us and closed the door with an immediate party inside, Dib and I headed to the park.  
  
It was warm out, and not a cloud in the sky.  
  
Perfectly sunny.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I frowned.  
  
Perfect?  
  
I've never known that. In fact, has anyone?  
  
What a disgusting word.  
  
Before I knew it we were somewhere on a trail in the park, secluded by trees, no one in sight.  
  
Dib and I sat down on a park bench and stared at our surroundings, quietly.  
  
I was still pondering some things when Dib asked me what was wrong.  
  
It was obvious, wasn't it?  
  
My own planet disowned me, Earth disowned me...life disowned me.  
  
''Zim,'' Dib said firmly, dragging me out of my thoughts. ''What. Is. Wrong?''  
  
He exaggerated every word, but I guess he was just trying to get through to me.  
  
''I...''  
  
He stared back at me, his amber eyes expecting me to pour out my entire life to him.  
  
I refused to.  
  
''I...''  
  
There was a long silence and neither of us blinked.  
  
''...At least I'm breathing.''  
  
He blinked finally, confused, and then lost.  
  
I smiled softly and looked off as well.  
  
''I'm breathing, Dib.''  
  
My smile grew even more, until I felt like getting up and screaming it to the world.  
  
''I'm alive.''  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
*squeals* yay! ^____^ please feedback...I'll....love you...;.; and to all the people who did review...I LOVE YOU XD Anyway, expect more a little later. I've been kinda busy lately, but I always find time. Yes, yes I do. 


	6. The piggy blanket makes a cameo! Chapter...

A/n: Not much to say. I was watching my Zim tape today and I felt all sad and teary-eyed *sob*…uhm, but anyway, I think from now on this will be in narrator-POV since it gets confusing having to switch from character to character. When I finish this story, I'll go back and format and re-fix things and have a final edition for anyone who cares, but right now…Yay for sloppy not-thought-out stories!  
  
Disclaimer: JV ownz j00  
  
Zim and Dib had talked a little longer, but nothing significant, just catching up and sharing stories.  
  
When the moon had replaced the sun in the sky, they finally decided to get up and head back to their homes.  
  
They walked along the sandy pathway, not saying much but enjoying having some real company for once. The stars overhead shone brightly down on the two figures, cradling them in a soft glow.  
  
'I almost feel safe,' Dib thought to himself, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'Safe with a former enemy.'  
  
Zim's head seemed empty, but there was the ever-present smile on his face. It had claimed its spot when Zim finally realized that he was still breathing—even when life refused to breathe for him.  
  
They walked along without having to remember when to turn or stop, it was mechanical for both of them, an instant impulse.  
  
Before long, they were strolling across Zim's yard.  
  
The weird puffer fish on a stick and small yard gnomes didn't scare Dib anymore; they were just lifeless yard decorations.  
  
Lifeless.  
  
'A few days ago, this house was lifeless.' Dib recalled to himself. 'I was lifeless.'  
  
When they reached the doorstop, Zim turned to Dib. ''So, thanks for talking to me…''  
  
Dib blinked and looked up, coming out of his thoughts. ''What?''  
  
Zim blinked as well. ''I said, thanks for talking to me.''  
  
Dib shrugged and smiled.  
  
Shock confronted him when he realized his face felt hot.  
  
He was blushing?!  
  
He touched his cheek softly, and looked Zim straight into his contact covered eyes.  
  
''Your welcome.''  
  
Zim gazed back at Dib, and slapped his arm playfully.  
  
''Yeah, but, Zim needs no human conversation!''  
  
Dib rolled his eyes, even though the old sensation waking in him felt rather warm and…tingly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway.  
  
''Goodnight, Zim.''  
  
''Night, Dib-human.''  
  
Dib turned to leave but stopped halfway down the pathway to the sidewalk.  
  
''Zim!'' He called over his shoulder.  
  
Zim stopped halfway through the door and waited in silence without responding.  
  
Dib sighed, ''Thanks for bringing me back to life.'' And then took off towards his house hastily.  
  
Zim stood in the doorway, hands on the side, trying to make sure he heard right.  
  
It ringed true in his ears, but he wasn't sure if his mind was failing.  
  
Finally, after Dib had disappeared around the corner, Zim found his voice.  
  
''Your welcome.''  
  
Zim shut the door behind him and kicked off his black boots next to the door.  
  
Gir was no where in sight but he could hear her screeching somewhere in the basement levels.  
  
''But who cares what she breaks!'' Zim sighed happily out loud, plopping softly onto the couch. ''It can be fixed.''  
  
He lay on his side, using his arms as a pillow, staring at the static filled TV screen.  
  
Gir's scary monkey tape had probably run out, Zim figured.  
  
The soft hum from the TV and dancing colors on the screen made his eyes heavy in the dark room and they lulled halfway closed until they closed softly.  
  
Zim's chest rose and fell softly and rhythmically, and Gir crept into the room, wearing a sombrero and Girl Scout sash.  
  
''Awww…master looks so cute!'' Gir squealed softly, then put her metal finger to her lips and shushed herself.  
  
She grabbed her piggy blanket off the floor and wiped some of the nacho crumbs off before placing it on top of her master.  
  
She stood back and observed him, and for once, saw he was peaceful.  
  
Her smiled grew wide and she climbed onto the couch next to him, pulling some of the blanket on herself.  
  
''Goodnight, Master.'' Gir whispered, her sombrero falling to the floor as she nuzzled her head to get comfortable.  
  
Zim's hand twitched softly, showing he was still somewhat coherent.  
  
''Night, Gir.''  
  
A/N: for everyone out there; that wasn't Zim/Gir action, that was just showing how much I think that…o.o I don't know, how they're friends. Yes, friends. Zim may not act like it, but they are. *Nod* After this, I post next chapter! I got story development going, and it's taking a while, I know…but all my fics are so dreadfully long. If I put you to sleep, I'm so sorry. ;.; please take a cookie as a sign of forgiveness. Keep the reviews coming, they are so awesome XD and so are all you! This chapter, in fact, is for anyone who likes this story ^o^! Because I thought the walk home was cute. N___n kay! Bye bye! 


	7. Let's make muffins! Chapter 7

A/N: *just watched walk of doom* I'm running…I'm running! Whee, not much notes, except I heard they're making a Lenore movie. WOO! I. CAN'T. WAIT!!! You know what would be even juicier? An Invader Zim movie. *Drools all over herself* I was thinking of writing my own, but I'm tied up at the moment. Speaking of which I need to update my other fics…*glares at to-do list*…rawr.  
  
Disclaimer: I crave for the day when I can say I actually own something, but I don't. I own some toe socks and I own this hair tie, but that's about it.  
  
Zim awoke late in the night and felt something cold against his face. Cold…and metallic.  
  
It took him a panicked second before he realized it was Gir, and he settled back against the couch.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the ceiling and noticed the room wasn't glowing with the TV.  
  
'Gir must've turned it off.' He thought absently.  
  
Gir made a sound oddly familiar to a coo, but it was distorted by her robotic voice. She sighed and rolled over, landing on the living room floor with a loud ''clank.''  
  
Zim leaned over and pulled her back on the couch and tucked her in, then saw the sombrero on the floor. He picked it up and set it softly on Gir's head and stood and walked into the kitchen.  
  
He pulled open the fridge without even thinking and saw it stocked with Gir's poisons of choice.  
  
Her junk food.  
  
Ice cream sandwiches, pickles, half-eaten pizzas and something called ''Peeps.''  
  
He smiled and closed the door and walked to the sink, grabbing a glass and turning on the water.  
  
Without thinking he set the glass under the flow and let it fill until he shut it off.  
  
Absently, he brought the glass to his lips and took a drink, and he stood still in the dark for a moment before a horrendous pain tore through his inside.  
  
He stifled a scream, so as not to waken Gir, but he threw the glass to the floor and watched it shatter.  
  
The crystal clear acid splashed against the tiled kitchen floor and Zim jumped away from it.  
  
''Sweet mother of Irk!'' He held his stomach and slouched over, twitching slightly.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
Zim had gotten a glass of water in the middle of the night.  
  
He recalled that humans did this normally.  
  
Humans?  
  
Zim's eyes snapped open and a low gurgle emitted from his mouth.  
  
''I've been around humans too long.'' He whispered, complete fear clutching at his voice.  
  
Then again, though, why should he care if he somehow became human?  
  
Irken life had ridiculed him and outcast him.  
  
He sighed heavily and tried to remember something happy.  
  
Dib.  
  
He thought of Dib and smiled.  
  
He smiled as he mopped up the water, even though it stung his fingers, and he picked up the broken glass.  
  
He was so busy smiling that he handled a piece wrong and it pricked his finger, causing the skin to puncture and blood to trickle to the surface.  
  
He twinged at the pain and looked down to see the red liquid oozing from the small cut.  
  
He gasped and couldn't hold back a horrified scream.  
  
His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell face forward onto the hard kitchen floor.  
  
Bleeding wasn't an unusual thing for an Irken alien.  
  
It just bothered him that it wasn't the usual blue color.  
  
Zim awoke in the morning to a throbbing head, but he found he was lying on the couch, pillow propped under his sore head.  
  
Confused and a bit scared he called for his robot companion.  
  
She appeared at his side, eyes glowing red.  
  
''What happened, Gir?'' He asked groggily.  
  
Gir's eyes flashed back to their normal cyan blue color and she shrugged.  
  
''You fell asleep on the kitchen floor.''  
  
Zim finally remembered the night's events and groaned outwardly.  
  
''You looked so cute!'' Gir mused loudly.  
  
Zim pulled his hands out from under the blanket and looked at his finger, a scary monkey band aid wrapped sloppily around it.  
  
''Oh yeaaah,'' Gir said, pointing to Zim's bandaged finger. ''You got an owie. I fixed it! I rock!'' Gir saluted, smacking her forehead, then dropped to the floor and rolled into the kitchen.  
  
''I really have been around humans too long,'' Zim muttered under his breath as he inspected Gir's bandaging job. ''I think my body is recognizing it's atmosphere and imitating it.''  
  
Gir reappeared on the living room floor, once again wearing her sombrero and watching the scary monkey.  
  
It growled and Gir stood up, showering jelly beans onto the floor and laughed loudly.  
  
Zim grabbed his head and shuddered. ''Gir, please be—''  
  
Before he could finish, Gir screamed at an annoyingly high pitch similar to Mariah Carey, bounced around the room (causing loud crashes), before zooming into Zim's lap and screaming ''Happy Birthday!'' at the top of her non-existent lungs.  
  
She threw a jellybean in his face, which bounced off and hit the floor.  
  
''Gir, I—''  
  
Zim was cut off again as Gir's eyes flashed red and she looked at Zim accusingly.  
  
''Do you know the muffin man?''  
  
Zim blinked and tried to pull away. ''Excuse me?…''  
  
Gir grabbed his face in her hands and squealed happily. ''The muffin man!''  
  
She jumped onto the floor and thought out loud, ''I want muffins.'' Then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Zim sighed as, for a second, the room got quiet with only the sound of Gir shuffling around pots and pans in the kitchen. A few moments went by and her loud humming floated through the air.  
  
Zim tried to snuggle down on the couch and prop the pillow up to block the sound of Gir, but a loud screech followed by a loud blast couldn't be ignored.  
  
Gir ran flailing from the kitchen area, a couple dark burn marks on her shiny body.  
  
''My muffins!'' She cried, dropping to her knees and sobbing. ''My mu-u-u- fffffins!''  
  
The little robot was reduced to sobs as Zim cringed and clenched his fists.  
  
The smoke billowing from the kitchen, the loud TV, Gir's crying…it all added up with his headache.  
  
Zim screamed out, and everything seemed to pause.  
  
He got up quickly and threw on his disguise sloppily before running out the door.  
  
Dib yawned as he opened the door, rubbing his eyes lazily.  
  
He was shocked to see Zim standing on the step, twitching and holding his head.  
  
''Advil!'' Zim declared suddenly. ''GIVE. IT.''  
  
A/N: woo! I'm dancin' like a munkay! *Dances* Yay! I don't have anything stupid and meaningless devouring my afternoon tomorrow which means—you guessed it—time to write more! So expect another chapter or two tomorrow night. PLUS…that gives me time to finish up some other projects. *Clears cobwebs from her notepad* Poor neglected little thing ;___; I still love you. 


	8. Advil is yummy and rusty sporks! Chapter...

A/N: *wobbly, teary eyes*............please don't hate me....I'm so sorry!!! Me, being the huge procastinator and freaky butthead I am!!!! *dies* __ I got so busy. Then so lazy! Then suddenly had a life away from the computer o_O! then a lot of crazy stuff happened..sadness, happiness, illegalness...haha, no I just kid. But really...I did leave, but I'm back! I hope everyone still reads this because I'd just like to say I love all of you..really n_n!  
  
Disclaimer: RAWR! HEAR ME RAWR!!  
  
  
  
Dib was unsure if aliens could even consume Advil, but he had quickly supplied the former Irken.   
  
In between shoveling down handfuls of the medicine, Zim managed to explain: ''Gir. Loud noises. Head. Ow.''  
  
''Hey, Zim, slow down...I don't think that--''  
  
Zim threw another empty Advil bottle down. ''Nope, my head still hurts.''  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow. ''Well you have to wait for it to work.''  
  
Zim stopped and stood still, staring at Dib. He noticed Dib was still in his pajamas; a soft material colored sky blue with tiny...balloons? Or something. He snickered.  
  
''What?'' Dib quizzed the alien before looking down and blushing. ''Okay, no, Zim...shut up.''  
  
Zim continued to laugh, a quite high pitched laugh, at the teenager. For a moment, Dib saw the old Zim...the loud, arrogant, and determined Zim. Dib smiled in spite of the odd nostalgia he kept feeling for the situation.  
  
A door opened at the end of the hallway and Gaz stepped out, still in her lacy purple pajamas. Her face didn't show the rage, but she was definitely unhappy at being awakened so early.  
  
''Both of you shut up or I will rip you apart with a rusty spork and find so much immense pleasure in doing so, I'll do it again and again and again until there is nothing left of you but a human SLUSHY! And theeeeeeen I'll bottle your frozen and delicious remains and give them out to the homeless!''  
  
Dib blinked and Zim winced, his head throbbing.  
  
Gaz glared at both of them for a moment, silently challenging either of them to protest, before she slammed her door behind her.  
  
''Let's go to my house,'' Zim offered, cradeling his head with one of his hands.  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay, lookie..it's such a short and mini-travel sized chapter! But that's cuz I'm getting back into the feel of this fic. I need to finish it so as not to leave any of you hanging..cuz that's mean ;.; I'm sorry..*HUGS* FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
  
...fishes go pook! 


	9. I'm scared of my reflection too! Chapter...

A/n: oh my back hurts o_o today in school I ran straight into a door and fell down. It was pretty funny and all, but it hurt like the dickens...............dickens...........now that is a fun word. Everyone comment and use the word ''dickens'' in their review. n_n we can have a dickens party!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. ;__; aww  
  
  
  
  
  
It hadn't taken long for them to travel to the strange little house at the dead end of the street. They opened the door to a pile of dress up clothes made from garbage bags and old newspaers and Gir screaming crazedly at her reflection.  
  
Upon Dib and Zim's arrival, Gir ran behind them and pointed at the mirror and shouted, ''IT WANTS MY HEAD!''  
  
No amount of comforts from either boy could settle the crying robot. Finally Zim picked up Gir and sat down on the couch, setting Gir on his lap. Rubbing his hurting head tenderly, Zim sighed.   
  
''Look, Gir, that is just a mirror. You're seeing your reflection. Your reflection can't hurt you.''  
  
A sniffle. ''It...it can't?''  
  
''No, Gir, it can't.''  
  
There was a pause and Gir held her small metalic arms to her chest, her eyes wobbly. ''But...it told me it wanted my...''  
  
''Gir, reflections can't talk. You're fine. Watch.'' Zim stood and walked over to the mirror, knocked on it and turned to face the robot. ''See? It's okay. Now tell your reflection you're sorry.''  
  
Gir hung her head and trudged to the mirror before looking up into her twin's eyes. ''I'm sorry, mirror....I LOVE YOU!!!''  
  
There was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering as Gir attacked her new best friend and Zim turned to look at Dib.  
  
Dib, however, gave Zim a blank stare. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Zim comforting the little robot in such an almost...fatherly way. Of course, the only real memories stuck with Dib were of the Zim who was hellbent on taking over the world...but things were different now.  
  
''DIB!'' Zim shouted.  
  
Dib blinked, surprised. ''What?''  
  
''You just don't pay attention, earth slug. I said, 'What's wrong with you?' and you just stood there staring at me!''  
  
Dib stared at him for another second then smiled softly. ''Oh, I'm sorry. It's just...''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Oh...nothing. Hey, I'll help you clean up.''  
  
Zim looked around at the mess Gir had made (one of her finest talents besides blowing spit bubbles) then back at Dib. ''Would you please? I don't think there's enough Advil in the world to get me through this mess alone.''  
  
A faint laugh from the human. ''Okay, well...do you have a broom?''  
  
Zim stared blankly at Dib before leaving the room and returning with a vacuum in his hands.  
  
''Or...ya know, that works, too.''  
  
The two busily began cleaning up the house, every now and then assisted by a curious Gir.  
  
Neither boy would admit it out loud, but this was one of the best days of their lives.  
  
  
  
  
A/n: awww n_n....DICKENS!!! SAY IT NOW!!!!!!!! It's almost 9:30, I gotta get ready for bed. Expect another chapter tomorrow! ISN'T IT SO SWEET?!?!? SUBTLE SEXINESS!!!!! WHOOWITY! I LIKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON YAH!!  
  
goodnight! and I LOVE YOU! 


	10. POOP! Chapter 10! UPDATE!

A/n: I did not spellcheck this piece of poop on a stick! Heeyyy...wouldn't that be crazy if...you went to county fairs and they had deep fried poop on sticks? That'd be awesome!!! A little disgusting, but hey..who cares? So anyhoo, cookies to the following sparkly people n__n  
  
limonada!!!!! WHOO, YOU ROCK MY LEFT SOCK!!!  
Silver Neko!!!! YAAYYY! YOU OWN MY RIGHT SOCK!!!!  
and KYLA!!!! YOU OWN MY LEFT BIG TOE!!!!  
  
With that said, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh...ya know.  
  
MEOW!!  
  
  
  
Long after Zim had walked Dib home, he lay on his couch in the dark staring up at the ceiling. Gir had disappeared into one of the rooms and every now and then he would hear her scream with laughter at something. His headache had not waned, in fact it seemed to have become worse. ''Maybe the Dib's ''advil'' pills poisoned me.'' Zim whispered to himself, using quotation fingers on the word advil. Trying to calm his raging thoughts in an attempt to make his head numb, Zim tried to focus on one mundane thought...like clouds or something. But no matter what, his thoughts would always shift back to Dib. The way he had offered without any kind of insentive to help clean Gir's mess, the way he stared at him, the way he looked when they talked...it was a weird feeling in his tummy. All bubbly and tickly and...gaggy. Zim placed a hand on his stomach and sighed. ''Yes, it's the advil's fault.'' He finally decided to himself.  
  
Or maybe not. His insides only felt like they were dancing when he thought of Dib. It was sickening...and confusing. Was he becoming ill? Was he going to die? What was Dib doing to him?! He sat in silence, emotionless, the confusion building. He nearly had a heart attack when he looked over and saw Gir standing next to the couch staring at him quietly.  
  
''Gir!'' Zim's hand flew to his heart, he breathed with relief however and tried to calm down. ''What are you doing?''  
  
The android tilted her head. ''Don't be sad, master. He feels the same way.''  
  
Confusion. Narrowed eyes. A sudden empty feeling. ''What?''  
  
But for that one moment of Gir actually making sense...in a freaky sort of way, it faded just as quick. Gir blinked and jumped up, squeeling loudly. ''WHEE! LET'S GO GET SOME POOP! POOP IS COOL!''  
  
Zim sighed deeply, his whole body heaving and he lay back down, ignoring the dancing robot without any interest. Soon, his eyes felt heavy and they closed, hoping to find escape from a life where he was outcast no matter what and escape from the confusion.  
  
It only got worse.  
  
Through the course of many dreams that night, Zim saw everything coming back to him. The little, unimportant things flew back...his first trip to earth, oh he was so cocky. He felt so in charge and so important. But ignorance truly is bliss, he didn't realize he was just trying to be rid of. The day he had found out, his ego had been crushed into a million tiny pieces and his heart torn out. He couldn't stay there with that ever persistent Dib. He would only be reminded of a lie he lived; a lie he fought so hard for. So he ran away. Like always...  
  
And in another...he saw Dib. Just that and nothing more, but that feeling came back. He awoke late in the night to a completely silent house. Gir was laying on the floor next to the couch, motionless. Zim lay there and tried to clear his thoughts, just try. But no matter what, he couldn't. He didn't sleep another wink that night and when dawn came he welcomed it happily.   
  
Maybe a new day, a fresh start, was what he needed.  
  
  
A/n: HEHEHEHEH YAY! Hm...the best, mostest craziet review gets TEN COOKIES...and my pinky toe :D oh yah. LOVE YOU!!! 


	11. The end is kinda weeeeirdI eat tofu! cha...

A/N: I'M ALIVEEEEE!!!!!!! So...hurrrr ya go: the final chapter!!  
  
--------------  
  
Gir was busy deep inside the house somewhere, scribbling a little note in her best handwriting. Really, it consisted of only lines and circles, and some star looking things every now and then. After staring at the complete project, she stood and kissed it, then held it up in one hand.  
  
''That'za one spicy meatball, baby!!'' She squealed, then decided to find master.  
  
When she emerged from the kitchen holding her note, Zim was laying on the coffee table, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. She crept up very silently behind him, then when she was right behind him, flung herself on him.  
  
Zim shot up, terrified for a moment, and then relaxed. His veins felt like they were on fire. All the advil had made for an interesting night filled with feverish hallucinations, and on top of that, the Dib monkey's mind tricks were making his tummy swim and his blood feel like it was lava.  
  
Gir reached for her note and shoved it in Zim's face, beaming proudly.  
  
''I wroted you a note for your LOVAH MAN!! Giveittohimandhe'lllikeitjustlikethetacosmmm!'' She sprouted a couple more sentences of jibberish before standing on her hands and walking like that to the kitchen.  
  
Zim watched her absent mindedly before looking back down at the note and opened it slowly. His eyes scanned the scribbles and he couldn't help but smile.   
  
A note...for a...lover man?  
  
Is that what she had said? Zim seemed to recall it being so.  
  
Was that what that feeling was? Love?  
  
He needed to talk to Dib, whatever it was.  
  
Dib rolled over in bed to be met with the sight of Zim sitting on the floor a mere couple feet from his bed, staring at him with an intent, fixed gaze. Dib gasped and sat up quickly, forgetting for a moment that he was 17 and for a second, thought they were back in the days of being 13 and loathing each other. It faded quickly, however, when he looked deep into Zim's curious eyes. He even forgot to ask Zim how he managed to sneak into his room (he figured it was through his open window, anyway).  
  
''Do I love you?'' Zim asked suddenly, his emotions as perplexed as Dib's face became when he heard the question.  
  
Suddenly, Dib had the urge to dive under his covers and hide forever; to not resurface. Though he had been wishing for this moment for the longest time, suddenly now, he wanted to be a fish. Yes, a fish. He would be a fish in the ocean of his blankets...  
  
He was interrupted from his fishy thoughts by Zim and couldn't help the raging flame of a blush on his face.  
  
''Do I love you?'' Zim asked again, this time more forceful, as if he was becoming desparate to know. ''Is that why I can't sleep? Is that why my body is changing to meet Earth's atmosphere so quickly? Is that why all I can think about is you?''  
  
Dib was absolutely elated to hear these things from Zim, since they had been what he was praying for. For Zim to stay, and for them to be...together.  
  
For four years he had rehearsed a speech for this one moment, and now, he was speechless and empty.  
  
Zim leaned forward, his eyes furrowed with anxiousness and even...worry? ''Dib?''  
  
Dib managed to choke out a weak sentence. ''Do I make you happy?''  
  
Zim nodded.  
  
''Do you want to be around me all the time?''  
  
''Yes,'' Zim answered, rubbing his chin. ''It's kinda weird, ya know, but I just want to--'' He trailed off mid sentence when he looked up and saw Dib staring at him blankly.  
  
Silence hung thick and suffocating in the room. Dib again and again pulled on the neck of his pajamas, feeling as if he couldn't breathe, and every time he looked into Zim's panicked eyes, he didn't know what to do even more than before.  
  
Zim frantically pulled Gir's note from his pocket and handed it to Dib.  
  
Dib looked at the mass of shapes and lines and quirked an eyebrow, then looked back at Zim.  
  
''Gir made it,'' Zim answered, his voice shakey. ''She said it's because I love you. Do I?''  
  
Dib folded the note back up and sighed deeply. He leaned forward, and with a new found courage, laid his hand gently on the side of Zim's face and massaged the skin with his thumb. Then he finally answered, in a tiny whisper:  
  
''Yes, Zim, I think you do...''  
  
Zim sighed deep with relief. He figured the tricky part was over, he knew he loved the Dib monkey. And the Dib monkey loved him. Good. The hard part was over; now they just needed to keep breathing...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay!!!!!!!! So it took me a LOOOOONG time to finish this story and the ending kind of sucks because, to be honest...when I started this, I planned nothing and just kinda wrote. I had a couple diff endings in mind...one where Zim died, one where they left again, one where nothing happened...but I decided to choose the happy one cuz I didn't want crazed ZADR fans burrying me alive in oreo cookie crumbs...though, that would've been a nummy way to go. So, basically, Zim and Dib realize they love each other and they live happily ever after. WHEEE!! Maybe I'll do a sequel...depends on the response to the end. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!!! wheeee!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for the note Gir wrote. YUUUUP! Also, apologies now to anyone this thing offended. 


End file.
